Shuffle My Potter
by pimpmastervoldie
Summary: Music shuffle Challenge. Various Parings from Lily/James to Ron being pecked on the eye by a Chocobo to one sided Harry/Ron to Draco/Harry and so on.


**For the challenge, I picked Harry Potter and since I can't pick just one paring I've decided that I would do multiple. YAY! Both SLASH and NONSLASH are included as well as ficlets without any real parings.**

**Here are the rules for those who don't know them:**

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Put on your iPod and put it on shuffle.

Do a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.

Do ten, and then post them.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**000**

_1 Let Me Borrow That Top – Kelly_

Ginny was wondering why Hermione looked so good that day, and she noticed that it was the muggle top that she wore. It was a silky dark green halter top that Ginny knew would look amazing with her hair and would get Harry a little hard…nudge, nudge, wink, wink. "Hermione, let me borrow that top?"

Hermione looked offended when the small red head started to reach for the green shirt. "No!"

Ginny was persistent. "Please! It clashes horribly with your complexion it would look better on me, I'm doing you a favor."

"No, back off, Weasley." Hermione made a dash for the door and went out into the Weasley's backyard.

"Where you going?" Ginny began to run after Hermione who ran into Harry. Now she couldn't wear it, Harry had seen it on Hermione, and although she said she looked horrible, the top actually looked wonderful on her. '_Fuck_.' She smiled and approached Harry, "Hi." She tried desperately to get Harry's attention away from the brunette.

_2 Dancing Days – Led Zeppelin_

James had finally managed to convince Lily Evans to go out with him on the summer after their last year at Hogwarts. He had picked her up at her parents' home and they were on their way to a small party at a friend's home. He was worried about the war, but Sirius had reminded him that they were still young and needed to act like it once in awhile. He was a great friend for saying that to him when he himself was on edge about the whole thing, especially after he found out about his brother joining the death eaters. But, here he was sipping some booze and glancing like a shy school boy at the girl that had finally noticed that he was genuinely in love with her. He felt her hand brush his softly and beckoned him towards the dance floor and James knew that today it was okay. Today was one of those dancing days, when you needed to dance with the woman you loved. He felt a smile come over him as he stepped out into the dance floor with Lily. Right now, everything was alright in the world.

_3 Forever Fades Away – Tiger Army_

Moments were all they had. They never understood the pull they had towards each other, it was like gravity. Neither ever tried to understand it either, because they were just supposed to be and they could only live forever in moments like these until forever faded away.

"Draco, please."

"Come on, Potter, I'm sure it will be okay for you to stay the night."

"I can't, you know my friends will worry."

It was no use to argue, but Draco always tried anyway. "Okay." His hand dropped from Harry's shoulder. "Go, I'll just go back to my dorm."

"Draco."

He offered a smile. "Our forever didn't last very long this time, did it?"

"No." Harry straightened his robes. "Bye." He leaned in to peck Draco on the lips lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_4 I Can't Quit You Baby – Led Zeppelin_

Ron was over Harry's house again; his sister was away shopping with Hermione and all the kids and wouldn't be back for awhile. He allowed himself the pleasure of being in the presence of the one he loved, well one of the people he loved, because Ron loved his wife, but he lovelusted Harry for as long as he could remember. And when Harry realized he lovelusted Ron as well, it was the most glorious day of his life when they finally did something about it, even though he felt it was so wrong and so right. He felt guilty when he allowed Harry to draw him near and crush his lips on his the moment Ginny, the last one to use the floo system, was gone. He knew it was wrong to feel so good when the last pieces of his clothes were scattered about the room and his best friend was slowly removing the leather belt from his own waist. He couldn't help the groan that came out or the sudden urge to reach up and rip the grinning bastard's clothes off right then.

_5 It's a Fast Driving Rave-Up – Dandy Warhols (This song is 16 mins!)_

"Let me get this straight." Hermione started, looking a bit annoyed at the caffeine addict in front of her. "You want to sky dive from your broom into the great lake and have a," she air quoted, "swim with the merpeople." She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you mad?"

"Nope, just haven't slept in days and it makes me a bit mental so I have to do these extreme things to get stuff out of my mind."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm not tired."

"Harry."

"I'm not." And he kicked off the ground to prove his point. Truth is, he was beyond tired. He was starting to bug out, hallucinate about blonds. He had a thing for blonds, and it didn't help that Luna Lovegood suddenly looked like she was a girl, an attractive girl, and it didn't help that Draco Malfoy was bloody gorgeous or that…he should stop thinking about every blond he encountered, because when he realized that he was thinking about Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy he was in serious need of sleep.

"Be careful!" Hermione shouted from below, as Harry began to fly over the great lake.

"Okay, just remember to call my broom to you so that it doesn't get wet." Harry made a cooing gesture towards his broom and petted it as if it was a cat, "because wittle broomy doesn't like wawa, isn't that right."

Hermione caught what he had said to the broom and shook her head in disbelief, "good Merlin, he's gone mental."

Meanwhile somewhere across the lake. "What the f—." Draco Malfoy was walking around and acting suspicious like he usually did, when he noticed Harry Potter flying over the great lake. He thought he heard him saying he was going to jump. Suddenly Draco panicked, if Potter was suicidal that meant that the Dark Lord was really starting to take a toll on him. _'Shit, if Potter dies, I have no choice but to do what the Dark Lord asks of me, and I don't want to do that!'_ So, Draco did the only thing he could think of, he summoned his broom with a flick of his wand and was traveling fast towards the now falling boy. He noticed the mudblood summoning the boys broom towards her and wondered if she missed her target.

He reached out and grabbed the back of Potter's robe just as his feet touched the water.

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothing, I just saved your life!" Malfoy tried to hoist the boy up but realized that he had no such strength and began to feel himself fall slightly towards the right. He was going to fall into the lake in the middle of fall, this was not good. It was Potter's fault, of course.

The merpeople were welcoming to the two freezing wizards as they dunked deep into the dark depths of the lake. They managed to help them swim to shore where a puzzled Dumbledore was waiting for the two. Hermione was still shaking her head and was offering to accompany them to the infirmary along with Dumbledore.

"This has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done in your insomniac state." Hermione said the moment they were safely inside the warm infirmary. Dumbledore, who was still in the room, had the strangest twinkle in his eyes.

"I know but at least I got to touch Malfoy's ass." He said with a happy smile.

Malfoy turned and stared at the two, a look of horror in his face. "You mean you did all that just to grope my ass!"

"No, I was hoping to go for a swim with the merpeople but when we fell I saw your freezing bum and decided to rub it. To keep it warm, of course."

"You're insane."

"No, I'm sleep deprived."

"Same thing."

Hermione was still shaking her head. "There are such things as sleeping potions, Harry."

"Oh. I forgot."

"Meditation helps, too." Dumbledore offered.

"You're all mental." Malfoy still looked rather horrified. His bum was very warm though. No complaints there.

_6 Where the Moss Slowly Grows – Tiger Army_

Another hour had gone by and their ride back from school would soon come to an end effectively putting an end to their 4th year at Hogwarts. They would go home and Ron wouldn't see Harry for another month. Ron found himself looking up from his quidditch magazine and couldn't help but smile at the sight of a sleeping Harry. Ron wondered what he dreamt about as he placed a hand on Harry's chest. Was it about what had transpired during the last task of the tournament? The slow thump from his heart made Ron smile slightly, he looked peaceful, perhaps a dreamless sleep. Ron couldn't help but to worry. What would happen if he never saw Harry again? He didn't want to think about it, but losing Harry would crush him and the whole ordeal with Cedric made him realize this. There was a lot of things he wished he could have said and a lot he wished he hadn't said but that didn't matter right now because he would see him again. He removed his hand and sat across from Harry, waiting for Hermione to come back. His hand felt warmer than usual.

_7 I'm Your Problem Now – Mindless Self Indulgence_

Draco Malfoy didn't have much courage, strength, friends, personality but he did have rich parents and that made up for all of his flaws. He didn't like it when Ronald Weasley insulted his mother and father. He took it to heart and somehow, he had managed to land on top of a broken nosed Weasley. He leaned down and hissed something foul in the other boy's ear. That would teach him, no one insulted his mommy.

_8 Odeka De Chocobo – Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack (yeah…)_

It was big and yellow and it made a strange sound when it shook its head, as if it were amused. Harry walked closer to the thing. Hagrid finally got a friendly looking monster. Ron made a comment somewhere behind Harry that it looked like an overgrown chicken offspring. That didn't make it happy. It bum rushed Ron into a tree and proceeded to peck at him ferociously. "Kewh!"

_9 Strange and Beautiful - Aqualung_

He caught him staring at her again. It made him uneasy when he first noticed how his eyes traced her figure. She was growing into a lovely woman, but it was hard to take when he found himself staring at him the same way. He wished that he would look at him that way, that he would get sweaty palms around him, not around her. Harry just wanted Ron to notice him. When he saw them holding hands, he knew that all he could do was wait, and maybe one day he would realize. One day Ron would love him too.

_10 It's Not Enough - Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers_

He felt like hell. He had everything he wanted, and money enough to buy more of it. But all the gold in the wizarding world could not make him feel any better and slowly he felt a permanent scowl place itself on his face. It wasn't enough. There was one thing he wanted that he could not have, because it belonged to someone else. He couldn't understand why just being friends was not enough. He wanted more, because it wasn't enough.

**000**

**Yes. I'm amazed at how much I wrote for the Dandy Warhols song (number 5), but when you have 16 minutes in a song, that is mostly a rave song, you kind of just write off the top of your head. As long as Malfoy has a warm bum I think it's all good. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. (Reposting, complete)**


End file.
